Absolutely Normal Chaos
by GlassSnowDrop
Summary: A handsome prince. A beautiful girl. Happy ever after? Yeah right! Not with Roan's crazy family, and the fact that said 'Handsome Prince' just invaded her kingdom... On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my First FanFic, Would love Some reviews! I'm not quite sure about this story? Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>Chapter one; Complete destruction<p>

'BOOM '

'CRASH'

"Take that you crazy old hag"

'THUD'

'AaaahhhhhHHHHHHH'

You might be forgiven for thinking this was a war, deep in a brutal battle, but no. This was a typical weekday morning in the house of the imperial horse keeper. Rolling over in my warm bed, I sighed, would it be too much to ask to not be woken up at dawn every day? Probably. I opened my weary eyes and scanned the room, light was flooding through the green curtains and the other three beds were empty apart from crumpled sheets. I slid out of my bed and padded across the rough wood floor to the door, opened it and descended the stairs.

What I found at the bottom of the stairs was nothing short of a disaster zone. Paper, shards of glass and unrecognisable items littered the floor. The back door was hanging off its hinges and the table was missing a leg. My younger brother Arthur was hitting my older brother Jaren with said missing table leg. Two-year-old terror twins Fern and Gwen were currently dangling the cat out the window. My parents were who knows were and 15 year old Freya stood next to me surveying the damage with an amused expression. "What was it this time?" I sighed. Freya grimaced "Last apple." I nodded seriously "understandable"

I picked my way across the battlefield to my brothers. Quickly grabbing the table leg to prevent further injury to Jaren who was currently curled up in a foetal position on the floor, I looked at Arthur who was staring up at me with innocent blue eyes "Don't even try it!" I hissed, "Go up stairs now!" he didn't need telling twice and scampered up the stairs. Turning to my brother on the floor I sighed "Jaren, you just got beaten up by an eight year old." He picked himself up gingerly of the floor and went to sit at the table "I let him do it" he grumbled. "Sure" I replied sarcastically.

Now time to tackle the twins, I grimaced. I walked cautiously towards the window were the cat was yowling in protest at being hung so ungracefully out in the chilly may air. "Fern, Gwen" I said softly "can you let the kitty go." They turned to me and blinked there brown eyes at the same time, then fern let out the only word they knew how to say "no." I sighed and resorted to bribery "I'll give you some cake" I said pleadingly. The twins jumped out of the window sill, the cat instantly forgotten as it yowled in protest at being unceremoniously dropped onto the grass outside (Sir Cabal is the snootiest cat I know). With the twins trailing behind me, I walked into the pantry and got them both a slice of my mother's famous (well, nearly) chocolate cake.

Back in the kitchen I went and yanked my brother up "come on, we need to sort out this mess before mama and papa get home" whilst my brother fixed the table and the door and sung an awful love ballad in high pitched voice I grabbed the broom from the corner and started sweeping the remains of the battle of the floor. Freya strolled into the kitchen clad in a blue dress with her beautiful blonde hair plated to one side. "Need any help" she grinned. "Please, save me from Jaren's warbling" I pleaded, she giggled and started to tidy.

I was just scrubbing the last of the bloodstains of the kitchen floor when my parents walking in their faces grim. "It was all Jaren I swear!" I burbled desperately. "Thanks Roan" grumbled Jaren. "Now, children" my father warned in his deep rumbling tone. I huffed; I was not a child, I was seventeen for merlins sake! "Roan" my mother warned "sorry" I mumbled. My father took a deep breath and began talking "the king is dead, the Fens have invaded"

* * *

><p>Ooh, Exciting! Tell me what you think in a review, I've written a few chapters already. Should I continue after this. Also sory about any grammatical errors you might find, I'm frankly rubbish in that area. Ah well.<p>

Chloe :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Chaos in the kitchen.

Let me tell you something about Fens, they hate Leonoreans. Humans hate elves. That's the way it's always been and always will be. The elves live just across the sea in a land called Fenice; we live in the beautiful land of Leonor. Fens and Leonoreans are always at war but nobody has ever won, until now. Wow.

Our house was in utter chaos, well more than usual anyway. Everyone was panicking about the Fens and talking all at once.

"When are they coming, ho...?"

"Is the whole royal family dea.."

"What are we going to do this can..."

"Your joking aren't you, please tell me you're joking!"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo"

"EVERYONE BE QUIET" Papa shouted. The kitchen grew silent and everyone looked at papa "look" he began, "this is real; the Fens are taking over and were just going to have to live with it. You never know; they could be nice. Famous last words.

* * *

><p>Sorry, its a short chapter! Okay... really short. I'm on my knee's grovelling. I swear! I'm having to reach up to the keyboard! Okay.. this its weird now, i'm sitting back up.<p>

Review; Please. Constructive comments are always useful, its nice to hear some compliments too though :P

Chloe :P


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Summons of doom

We stood silently outside our house whilst the Fen army marched silently past, there flag of a orange background and red phoenix waved in the slight breeze. Hardly any of them spared us even a glance, the ones who did looked at us in complete disgust. After the army had gone by came the royal family in an extravagant carriage pulled by two beautiful white horses. Inside sat the queen, her nose turned up like there was a bad smell and her greying hair was in an elaborate style. Next to her sat the king, balding, grey and looking rather sour. On the opposite side of the carriage sat a beautiful young girl whom I guessed to be around my age, she smiled slightly at us as they passed. There was only one other passenger; a fen whose features could be called handsome and had beautiful coffee coloured hair, he stared straight ahead with a bored expression on his face.

Our summons came the next morning, a fen servant appeared at our door and handed us a scroll silently. We all gathered around papa whilst he read out the scroll. "Citizens of Leonor" he began "You have entered a new age, an age ruled by the mighty kingdom of Fenice"

"Stuck up much" scoffed Jaren. Mama just glared at him. Papa coughed and carried on reading "there will be man changes to the kingdom, however whilst we are beginning to rule we will require your services, there will be payment to each of you at the end of your employment. Tasks are as follows;

Mr Harn Dewitt- will keep his current occupation as horse trainer and keeper to the royal family.

Mrs Eleanor Dewitt- will look after her three youngest children at home whilst doing any extra laundry services the castle may require of her.

Mr Jaren Dewitt- will work as a handy man in the castle- report to the armoury at 8:30 tomorrow morning

Miss Roan Dewitt- will teach the prince and the princess leonorean -report to the nursery at 9:00 tomorrow morning.

Miss Freya Dewitt- will work as a maid- report to the kitchens at 8:30 tomorrow morning.

From

Lord Cobran

High role delegator of thee magnificent kingdom of Fenice"

Great.

* * *

><p>So, slightly longer chapter. Hoped you enjoyed it! New chapters coming soon! I'm trying to keep these A.N's short because I know how annoying it is to read really long ones. Your probably not even reading this :(<p>

Please Read and review! Also I realised the other day that Will. spells William. Oops, Blonde moment!

Chloe :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Of spoiled brats and burnt soup

At precisely 8:57am the next day, I was stood outside the nursery door. Nervously I fiddled with my braid and wiped my sweaty palms down my plain red dress. I was about to meet the fens youngest prince and there only princess. I had met fens before; Ragged old peddlers, Prisoners from the wars and messengers. However, this was different, at the snap of the princess's fingers I would be locked up quicker than mamas cookies disappear.

I took a deep breath and reached for the doorknob. Determinedly I pushed open the door. The door crept open. I took a hesitant step forward and stared into the room. Wow. This was some nursery, impressive. Gold gilded walls and marble pillars shrouded the room. Red velvet curtains were draped from the windows. Golden sunlight shone on the piles of toys that littered the floor. In the middle of the room were two desks facing a blackboard. Sitting at these two desks were exactly what I had been dreading; the prince and princess.

The prince was about seven, decked in velvets and satins and so many jewels, it was a wonder he could stand. His haughty gaze rested upon me for a moment, then dropped to the floor. The princess, cloaked in a pink satin gown that clashed horribly with her red hair didn't even spare me a glance. I hurried to the front of the room and took my place in front of the black board.

"Well, I'm Roan, Er your majesties. What are your names then?" I asked awkwardly. No reply. "Erm, what were your names?" The princess burbled something in a language I took to be fen. "So, you don't speak any leonorean?" No reply. "This is going to be a bundle of laughs then"

* * *

><p>Next Chapter! Just wondering if anyone will Beta this for me? Also review Pleaaaaaaaaaaase? I can't seem to write long chapters sorry!<p>

Chloe :(


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; Bang goes the prince

I shut the heavy oak door of the nursery and leaned against it. Letting out a long breath I sighed, the day had gone worse than I expected. The prince and princess seemed to hate any leonorean. They were perfectly fine to the fen that bought lunch, but horrible to the leonorean that brought tea. So naturally they hated me.

By a long drawn effort of pointing and signing I had managed to find out that their names were Gwen and Harry. I was actually learning quite a bit of Fen, and I was surprised that Harry and Gwen were picking up leonorean so quickly.

I trudged along a corridor, immersed in my thoughts. BANG! I crashed into something solid and warm; A body. "Oops! I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking were I was..."I broke of as I glanced up. Of all the people to bump into! "Harrumph" Said the crown prince of Fen. Oops. I quickly bobbed a curtsey, as apologies flew out of my mouth. "I'm so sorry your highness, it's my entire fault"

"Yes it was, look were your going next time" He replied coldly, and stormed off.

Well, what a pleasant fellow! He was quite handsome though, with his rugged looks. Woah! Where did that come from? I shook the thought out of my head and continued home, a conflicting expression on my face.

I probably looked like a right plonker!

When I got home i was welcomed with loving embraces and screams of joy. Just kidding. No one even bothered to look up. "Is that anyway to greet the best sister in the world?" I asked indignantly. "Show her to me and I'll greet her properly!" Called Jared. That was when i noticed his face. Well, the stuff covering it. "Jared Is that... Horse poo on your face?" I spluttered. Trying (and failing) to keep a serious expression on my face. He nodded grudgingly. I let out a peal of laughter. "Enjoying the new job then?" I laughed. "Watch it" he warned "Or I'll give you a hug!" He stood up and I realised he was covered head to toe in horse dung. "Eww" I moaned "Gross, Go and get washed"

* * *

><p>Okay, another chapter up! Please review, just so I know people are actually reading this : Anyway I'm of to watch Sherlock Holmes :)

Chloe 3


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; What?

Two weeks had gone by since my first day at work, Gwen and Harry had come on in leaps and bounds, and had actually warmed up to me. Ish. Since I had quite literally 'bumped' into the prince, I had seen him rush past me in the corridors. Honestly though, if looks could kill... I would be six feet under. I had discovered his name; James. A beautiful name for someone so..so..so stupid. Yeah, that's right, cover in the face of my awesome comebacks.

I made my way up to the palace again, trudging up the cobbled driveway. Well, they called it a driveway, it was more like a road. The palace loomed up in front of me; golden walls and marble arches gleamed in the streaming sunlight. A large fountain shot a waterfall of water cascading down, shining like a rainbow. The fluttering flags of the fen drew me out of my reverie and I was reminded of the beasts that had invaded my home.

The streets of the capital, used to be full of Careless children, chasing each other as there laughter echoed around the streets. Now the only sound was the screams as yet another resistance worker was dragged from their home. Even the birds had quietened, their sad songs punctuating the silence.

I reached the servants entrance. Then took a deep breath, and entered. Prepared for another day of being treated like rubbish.

That night as I drudged past the stables to the house, I heard the familiar whinny's of my horse; Archimedes. I turned into the stables, cooing "Archie" softly. I stroked down the silky soft mane of hair, admiring the almost sparkling silver colour. Archie was a dappled grey colour, like something out of a fairytale. I rested my head against his, staring into his chocolate eyes. Closing my tired eyes, I sighed, letting out all the stress of the day.

"Great, it's you," Whined a voice. "Samuel Decker, is that you? I've told you once and I'll tell you again. I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on earth. Now run along to your mother" I Groaned."I'm not sure who this Samuel Decker is, but I feel sorry for him, he must have been dropped on his head as a baby if he wants to marry you." Replied the voice smarmily. I spun around, the person was hidden in the shadows. "Show yourself" I called "and I will have you know, if you're one of the stable boys, I'll have your guts for garters"

The figure stepped into a beam of moonlight, his bronze hair gleaming. He stood straight and tall, and expression of amusement on his face. I crossed my arms and sighed. "Pardon me, prince. Was there something you wanted or shall you be leaving," I asked coldly. He smirked "No, I was just admiring the horses, I especially like that on" He pointed to Archie. "That's my horse" I replied coolly. "Poor thing, having to have you as a rider, he deserves someone more... well more" He told me smirking. "Just because I'm small!" I exclaimed indignantly. "I've been riding since before I could walk, I'm probably better than you even." It was my turn to smirk now. "Well, really? I guess we'll have to test that then won't we? Meet me here, tomorrow at seven, it's so on." With that revelation, he turned and left. I sank to the floor, the smirk wiped of my face. What had I done?  
>'Got a race with the crown prince, tomorrow,' Replied that snarky voice in the back of my head that I like to call Shirley. "Shut up Shirley," I groaned.<p>

* * *

><p>Great, another chapter done. This was a little longer, again sorry about the length. I'm working on it! Tell me what you think, and any ideas abou whats goin to happen next?<p>

Chloe :D


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; Emergency measures

I stared at my reflection in the mirror; all this putting down by Fens was not helping my self esteem. I saw a plain girl, with wild red hair and warm brown eyes. Faint indents of worry lines decorate her forehead and she had a tartar nose littered with freckles. Her eyes were sad, but hopeful. I stood, smoothed my riding dress and headed for the stables.

When I got there, the prince was nowhere in sight. I saddled Archie and pulled myself up into the saddle. Trotting out of the stable, the wind whipped the strands of hair that had escaped from the ribbon around my face. Falling into the rhythm, I completed a lap of the courtyard. When I returned to the entrance of the stable, the prince came into view. He was perched comfortably on a Black stallion. The horse whinnied and scrapped his hoof along the ground eager to be off.

"You, showed" Said the prince "I thought you'd chicken out" I smirked, "I never turn down a challenge, especially if I'll win" He opened his mouth to reply, but I interrupted " I know the perfect place, a little track about a mile from here " With that I turned and cantered towards the forest. How dramatic.

The woods were dark, showered in twilight. Thin branches twisted up into the sky, gracefully dancing in the wind. The path was narrow, with just enough room for two horses. The foliage had created a wall at the edge, fronds lapped at the path. The 'clap, clap' of hooves sounded across the lane, echoing in the trees. I moved with the horse, as one. It had been a long time since I had felt this free.

Wind whistled past me as I leaned forward on Archie. The opening loomed up in front of me, a grey gash in the black forest. I galloped towards it, rejoicing in the freedom. We emerged from the woods, in front of us was a large field. It was a clearing of sorts in the forest; papa and I had discovered it whilst riding one day. It was about tree hundred metres long and about two hundred wide. It was perfect for racing. We had set up obstacles along the way, for the horses to jump or swerve.

I turned to the prince "That's the start and finish" I pointed to a lone oak tree. "We'll do a circuit of the field, do you want a practise?" I questioned. "No, I could beat you easily" He smirked. I scoffed, "I'll believe it when I see it." We trotted over to the tree, shooting dirty looks at each other. Gosh, he was annoying! Was it actually possible for a person to be this annoying, honestly what do they feed them in Fen? Argg.

We took are places next to the tree, I leaned down and whispered in archies ear, "Come on, let's thrash these losers." I patted him on his head and called over to Prince snooty pants, "Ready?" I asked. "I was born ready" He smirked. "On your marks... Set..." His horse and sped off. "HEY, that's not allowed!" I sighed angrily, kicked Archie gently and we sped off. We galloped towards the first obstacle; they had about 20 metres on us.

The first obstacle was easy; a giant log, Archie took it in his stride. I leaned even close to his neck; we were gaining. 10 metres to go. The second obstacle was a little harder; a fence that papa and Jared had built. Archie cleared it easily and we sped on. We were close enough now to see the hairs on the horse's tail. Together we raced towards a series of three hurdles, a few metres apart. Easy. Now we were neck and neck, Straining towards the corner. Now there was a flat, obstacle free fifty Metres to the finish. Dust clouds floated behind us, noisy pants filled the air. We galloped on. It was close, we pulled ahead, and they pulled ahead too. It was nearing the end. We were close. I urged Archie on, the wind whistled past us. Nearly there... We made a final dash to the finish. Suddenly they pulled ahead slightly. We whizzed past the finish, Damn that was awful!

I turned an exhausted Archie around and trotted over to the others, "I want a rematch, you cheated!" I demanded. "I didn't," He laughed, "You never said to leave on 'go'"

"I still want a rematch!" I exclaimed. "Another day, maybe; the horses are exhausted" He replied calmly. I groaned, but turned Archie around and we started to the path to the castle. I was fuming!

* * *

><p>Longest chapter yet! Took a lot of hard work, so please review! Got the plan for the next few chappies in my head, its gonna be exciting!<p>

Please Review, It's nice to know my time and effort is actually appriciated.

Chloe :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight; all hell breaks loose

We trotted slowly back up the path, hooves clip clopping on the floor. A peaceful silence fell across the woods, our steps the only thing breaking it. I turned my head to my left where the prince was riding beside me; he sat straight and tall, looking straight forward. His bronze hair gleamed in the half-light, flopping up and down as we went. His skin was tanned, a flush stained his cheeks. His eyes were bright, a warm brown, and dark eyelashes brushed his cheeks. He really was rather handsome. He turned and smiled "See something you like?"He asked "No" I replied sweetly "There was a beetle in your hair." He jumped and ran his hands through is hair franticly. I attempted to hold back my laughter; but failed miserably. He turned to glare at me; I smiled back innocently, whilst shrugging my shoulders. He glared at me again, I glared back. We kept this up for about a quarter of a mile before our lips twitched and we burst into laughter.

We were recovering from our spontaneous outburst, when we heard faint hooves in the distance. "Quick" He burst "Into the woods, get of your horse; I'll say I was exercising it" I scampered of my horse and scrambled into the brush, hiding behind a large bush. The hooves grew louder and louder. I pepped through a gap in between the branches. A chestnut horse with a man on its back came cantering around the corner, it drew to a halt in front of the prince. The man slid of, and I noticed he was wearing a Fen uniform. The prince joined him; the man gave a hurried bow. "Your majesty!" He exclaimed, "I am so glad I found you! There is a terrible uproar!" Seriously, did this man say everything as an exclamation! Damn, now I'm doing it. "There was an uprising, many Fen were killed. We were outnumbered, there was no hope." He hung his head sadly. "My family?" The prince questioned urgently "Are they Okay?" The man shook his head sharply "I'm sorry, your mother and father were killed, your sisters and brother are held captive in the castle" The prince took a sharp intake of breath, but did not falter. I felt tears sting my eyes at the mention of this, my poor young charges, I had grown fond of them over the weeks.

"What is to be done?" Asked the prince. "There is nothing we can do, the town is burning half the city is dead" I panicked at this, my family was out there. "So, is there a plan?" Questioned the prince. "You are to go in secret back to Fen, fetch the army. Then make your way back here, you are the king now. We must protect you. Be careful; no one must know you are gone." The prince nodded solemnly. The man continued "Here are some provisions, you must dress and act like a peasant." Again the prince nodded. The man gave a short bow then jumped on his horse and galloped back the way he had gone, shrouding the prince(or king now) with dust. When the dust cleared the king wa stood there, head bowed. Then he turned to look at me, "You coming out, or is that your new home?" I emerged, brushing down my dress.

"You okay?" I asked softly. "Fine, why wouldn't I be" He replied sharply. I just shrugged. If he didn't want to talk about it, it was okay. I turned to my horse, "I'm going to go back, see if my family are alright." "No." I turned "No?" I questioned "You just heard everything, it's not safe." "It is safe! I won't tell anybody" I exclaimed angrily. "How do I know that? I barely know you, how do I know you're not a resistance worker" He asked. I rolled my eyes "Well, you can't stop me so... I'm going."

"No you're not, I have a sword and you don't. Plus I'm stronger, quicker smarter and faster than you so...Your coming with me."

* * *

><p>Exciting, had to get this up in a rush sorry for any mistakes, I have to tidy my room now. So send some reviews to cheer me up.<p>

Also, in response to a review about last chapter; Roan is very headstrong, rash and hot-headed, it's part of her character. She acts without thinking of the consequences somethimes. She wanted to win as she is very competative; Even with a prince! Hope that clears that up!

Chloe x


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine; the road to doom

"Excuse me?" Silence. Maybe if I didn't answer he would shut up. "Hello?" ... "Anyone there?"... "Hello..Hey! I didn't actually catch your name?" I turned coolly, "I didn't throw it" He smirked "Ooh, Burn!"

"Not funny"

"Is"

"Not"

"Is

"Not

"Is"

"Is"

"Not" I laughed, smiling he shrugged "Okay you got me" I smiled back, "If you want to know my name you'll have to guess" I grinned mischievously; he would never ever guess this! He smirked, "I got this in the bag, Amy?"

"Nope"

"Ruby?"

"No"

"Lucy?"

"Not even close"

"Jess?"

"Nope"

"Urgg, okay, I'll give. What's your name then?" Smiling in triumph, I replied "Roan." "Pretty name" He smiled, "I'm James" I bit my lip, "Er are you sure you don't want to be called 'your majesty' or something?" He grinned. "Nah, I'm not really into that whole 'blood purity' thing." That was odd, i wondered. "Why?" I asked, he wrinkled his nose, "I'm not really sure, I guess because my parents didn't' really spend a lot of time with me, so I spent most of my childhood playing with the servants children. My best friend was, well is I guess, Jason Mayors, the cooks son."

"Cute" I giggled. He poked his tongue out at me, which made me laugh more. I spluttered, "Do you have sleepovers, and do each other's hair?" He raised an eyebrow, "No. We do incredibly manly things, like manly sword fighting and other manly things." I smirked, "Sure." He bobbed his head solemnly, "I am the epitome of manliness." We stared at each other for a second then burst out in laughter, scaring birds from the trees with the noise. Maybe this won't be so bad.

As we rode on, the sun fully set and a blanket of darkness fell on the forest. The moon shone her gentle light above us, guiding us slowly. We searched into the distance for the telltale pinpricks of light from an inn. After a few more hours of fruitless searching, we stumbled across the 'Black Raven.' It was hard to see in the blackness, but I strained my eyes to see the big black building looming up above us. There was no lights outside, but a dull glow emitted from inside. We tied the horses in the ramshackle stable outside, and made our way to the door.

We pushed the door open slowly, and i blinked, adjusting to the sudden light. The Inn was mostly empty, as it was late. A dodgy looking man sat in a corner, cradling a pint and muttering to himself. The barman beckoned us over with a grimy finger. "What you's looking for then aye? James cleared his throat, "We'd like a room for the night please, I'm Harry, and this is my wife; Rosetta" The barman nodded sharply and we exchanged a few coins for a grubby silver key. James and I exchanged a glance, and I felt strangely comforted by his presence.

It was the smell that hit me first as I pushed open the door, it was a damp, mouldy smell. A bed, bent in the middle, on the verge of collapsing took up most of the room. No other furniture stood there, only a small window covered by dusty curtains. We set our bags on the dirty floor and looked at each other; it was going to be a loooong night! "James" I whispered. "I haven't got any other clothes" He groaned, "I hadn't thought of that, you'll have to war some of mine till we can buy some more." I sighed, "Turn around then" I slipped into a clean white nightshirt and jumped into the bed. It creaked ominously as I snuggled under the blanket. I was asleep almost straight away. What? Don't look at me like that, reader. It was a stressful day!

* * *

><p>Another chapter, I actually had to write this out twice, as the first addition got deleted whn my computer broke down : Review Please?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten; Life in general

Sunlight streamed through the curtains, making my tired eyes blink. For a moment, I wondered where I was, and why I was so warm. Then I realised that I was snuggled into the arms of James, Crown prince turned king (Sort of.) The whole affair was quite confusing really. Anyway, I was just the palace tutor, kidnapped as I innocently rode my horse down a lane. Okay, so it was quite like that, still!

I shifted round, turning away from the window. James eyes rested on face, and I blushed. I moved away quickly, I slipped out of the bed onto the cold floor. James followed; he turned away as we both changed. The room looked even worse than it did last night, it was also absolutely freezing! I shivered as I pulled on the dress I wore yesterday; I defiantly need some new clothes! I voiced this to James, who was wearing fresh clothes (Lucky sod) He agreed that we would buy some at the next town. I looked over at James; he was dressed in merchant's clothes, and not being used to the harsher wool, looked very uncomfortable.

We made our way down the rickety stair into the Barroom, after an awkward goodbye to the occupants of the room. Most who looked like they hadn't even bothered to go upstairs last night. We hastily pulled open the door and stepped into the frigid air. The sun had just risen, its soft rays bathed everything in a soft glow. Cobwebs glinted in the air, the dew on them casting rainbows over the grass. Birds sang soft melody's over the trees, which waved their arms gracefully in the breeze.

Archie and Midnight (James's horse) stood huddled underneath the feeble stable. I rushed over, throwing my arms around my horse's neck. Nuzzling into his velvet ear, cooing gently. The prince stood to one side, smirking, he stated, "You really love that horse don't you."

"Yeah" I replied, "He's my best friend"

"I think you're the first girl I've ever met, that actually likes horses, Weird."

"I grew up with them, it's practically compulsory that I like them" I replied sarcastically. He stuck his tongue out at me. Real mature, James, honestly is that boy really sensible enough to be king. I Know children with more maturity than that.

Together we saddled the horses, working silently. After attaching the saddlebags, we jumped into the saddle and trotted off.

The sun was soon high in the sky, temperature zooming up. The inadequate shade that was provided by trees, gave little comfort. Happily, though we chanced upon a bustling village, deep in the throngs of market day. Colours of every kind shimmered through the heat, pulling in customers. Deep-bellied voices roared their wares over the chaos. Bodies pushed and squirmed through the crowds, hustling and bustling to the stores. Dogs rampaged through the narrow lanes, barking at each other wildly. It seemed impossible not to get lost in the labyrinth of streets.

James and I shared a worried glance. This is going to be fun! Cough. We had left the horses tied up at the edge of the forest, and together we made our way into the mass of people. We got to a stall selling clothes (eventually...) and I managed to pick out a few bits and pieces of clothing, which means now I have fresh clothes. Yay. Although I managed to misplace the prince during this. How do you misplace a prince? I hear you ask, the answer is simple. Take your eyes off him for one ruddy second to pay and 'poof.' He's gone.

I wandered hopelessly throughout the stores for about half an hour. Craning my head and pushing past barriers of people. I turned a corner past a rather smelly fish store and.. 'Bang!' I hit a body and came crashing to the ground. "Owww" I groaned, pulling myself up. Great. James. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared, "And where did you go?" James ran his hands through his hair sheepishly, "I wanted to have a look around." I signed, hopelessly "It's a market James, it's full of smelly things and old people."

"I've never been before." That got my attention. "Whoa, did you just say you have _never _been to a market before." He raised an eyebrow, "Yes, that's what I said" He said, emphasising every syllable slowly. "We princes don't socialise with common muck like you." He joked, putting a haughty look on his face. I laughed, and we walked on through the market. Joking and laughing with each other.

Until He stepped in pig poo.

* * *

><p>Okay, sorry about the wait. And sorry to everyone who keeps asking for longer chapters. This one's short. But... It's snowing! Be happy and review.. Please..<p> 


End file.
